


The Technopathic Genius, Zon

by GaleDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleDragon/pseuds/GaleDragon
Summary: When Jedi Master Kit Fisto's childhood friend, who's a technopath, wants to help the Republic defeat the Secredis sp. There's a catch with this Technopath and it could affect Anakin and Grievous on this mission to retrieve the Techy.





	1. Childhood Friend, the Tech Wiz

Gale-Dragon: Frankly I blame my Dad for getting me into Star Wars, so my universe knowledge isn't that good. First Star Wars story, so don't criticize my planetary or star knowledge, I'm still new at the Star Wars universe. The only characters I own is Zon and Koth, no copying.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Announcer_

*Time jump, places, or both*

**Flashback**

Chapter 1:

Childhood Friend, the Tech Wiz

_At the Republican base planet, the Council receives word about a Technopathic genius named Zon Telvark, who'll help the Jedi and Clones fight the_ _Separatist, and unfortunately, the Separatist got word of it too. They wish to use Zon to destroy the Republic._

_It turns out he's an old childhood friend of Jedi Master Kit Fisto._

*On a Star Republic Ship*

"You excited to meet your old friend, Master Fisto?" Anakin Skywalker said to Kit Fisto, who was looking out the window of the cursor at the stars.

"Indeed, I was worried about him, but it turns out he's been doing fine on his own," Kit said with his trademark smile, still staring outside at the white dots against the black canvas. "That reminds me, I have to do something. I'll see you in a bit," Kit said as he left the room suddenly. Anakin blinked a couple of times.

*Cockpit, an hour later*

"General Skywalker is there something wrong?" asked the Clone Troop leader assigned to them. Anakin was looking out the window, like Kit, an hour before his leave.

"Nothing's wrong, Gazer," Anakin said to the Clone leader as he continued to stare out into space, literally.

"There must be something wrong because you're just standing there, which is very unlike you," Gazer said. He was right. Anakin was never the one to just stand still.

"It's just…. Normally, Technopaths just keep to themselves and stay out of any kind of conflict, but this one is entering one of the biggest wars in history, willingly… It's just off," Anakin explained as he started to pace back and forth. The clones watch the General go back and forth on the floor.

"Sir, he must have a reason for entering the war," said a clone trooper, who was getting dizzy from watching Anakin pace.

"Even so, Gunn, the character's still off," Anakin alleged as he continued to make the clones dizzy (1).

"Maybe it's because he doesn't know how to act like a Technopath," said the familiar voice of Kit Fisto, coming from the doorway.

"General Fisto, what do mean by that, if don't mind me asking?" asked Gazer. He was relieved that Anakin stopped his pacing.

"Do you know what Autism is?" Kit answered the question with a question of his own. The clone's movements stated that they were confused.

"No. But what does that have to do with Telvark?" Anakin asked in an agitated tone. Kit just stared at him. "Sorry, Master Fisto, I'm a little off," Anakin said as he rubbed his right temple with his middle finger.

"Did you forget to sleep, again?" Kit asked the Knight with humour. Anakin got the message.

"Funny, but what does this Autism thing have to do with Telvark?" Anakin said ignoring Kit's little joke.

"Everything," Kit said softly before leaving the cockpit. Now everyone's confused.

*10 minutes later on a museum planet (2) on the Planetary and History intercross road*

"He's not very specific, is he, General," Gazer said as he looked at the holo-letter sent to them by Telvark.

"He is aware that this is a museum planet. There are hundreds of thousands of museums here," Anakin was getting annoyed.

"I don't think there's that many on the Planetary and History intercross road," Gazer replied, although he too was a bit annoyed by the Technopath's lack of information.

"It says 'To meet him at the grey museum building on the Planetary and History intercross road'," Kit said not bothered by the lack of information at all.

"Yes, the grey building, all 20 of them," Anakin said with annoyance after he counted the grey structures.

"But Zon did give us more facts than that," Kit said as he looked at the holo-letter with his trademark smile.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked once he cooled down.

"Look at the border designs," Kit said as he handed Anakin the letter. He looked at the stars that bordered the edge of the holo.

"They're just stars. You think that they're not just there for decoration?" Anakin said as he looked up from the letter.

"I think he's telling us to narrow the buildings by what they're about," explained Kit as he looked at a map of the area.

"Well, directly, he said a grey building," Gazer thought out loud. "But, he meant a museum that shows Astrology," Gazer seemed real happy about the part about astrology.

"The reason he's called 'Gazer' is that he knows a whole lot about stars," whispered Gunn to the Jedi.

"Thanks for the info, Gunn," Anakin whispered back.

"I think Gazer and Zon-Zon'll get along great," Kit said as he headed towards one of the grey structures that said Astrology. Anakin, Gunn, and Gazer looked at each other in confusion.

"Zon-Zon?" The three said in uncertainty.

*In the Astrology Museum*

"Wow! It feels like we're walking in space," Gazer said as they walked into the Astrology museum. How Gazer described the scenery was exactly the way it was. The pathway was sky blue, while the rest was night black with stars of different sizes and colours decorating it.

"It's cool, but where's Telvark?" Anakin said as he started to walk off the path.

"Please stay on the path, if you wish to remain safe," said an electronic voice that came from the edge of the walkway. Anakin took a step back.

"Master Fisto, do you think we'll find Telvark?" Anakin questioned the older Jedi.

"Of course we will, he likes to look at the stars, so he'll be in one spot" Kit said as he continued down the path, leaving the trio in confusion, again.

*30 minutes later*

The walk way split into four separate directions 15 minutes ago, each of our four heroes took one path to find Telvark.

*With Anakin*

He was walking down the footpath of the section, with no luck finding Telvark, or anyone for that matter.

*With Gunn*

It was the same with Gunn, even though he was using his scanners.

*With Kit*

He had the same luck as the other two, but he was admiring the stars as he walked on.

*With Gazer*

He kept on stopping to examine the stars and paying no attention to where he was walking, nearly walking off the path five times in 3 minutes. How'd he become a troop leader? As he was treading along the path, he was heading for a turn, and Gazer wasn't paying attention to where he was going. An arm grabbed him before he walked off the walkway.

"You should pay attention to where you walk in this kind of place," said a calm voice. Gazer looked towards the voice as he took a step back. The calm voice belonged to a male alien with three emerald green eyes, two in the same place as a human earthling and one in the centre of his head, grey skin, small black horns decorated the top of his head, was standing as tall as Gazer, and light red robes.

"Um, thanks, say are you Zon Telvark?" Gazer said as he looked at the stranger.

"No, I just make sure that he's alright, Koth Methen," the stranger said as he held his hand out to shake Gazer's.

"If you make sure he's alright, then where is he?" Gazer noted as he looked on the path and found no one else.

"Unfortunately we've just been paired up, and I don't know much about Zon, except that he's Autistic, and what others told me about him," Koth explained.

"So, this is the first time you met Telvark?" Gazer asked trying to make sense of what was said. Then he thought, 'This is the second time someone's mentioned Autism. What is it anyway?'

"Yes," Koth said sadly.

"Then we'll keep searching and hopefully we'll find him," Gazer said trying to lighten Koth's mood.

"All right," Koth said sadly. 'First time with him, I lose him, just terrible, just when we were going to meet the Republic,' Koth thought, and then he noticed that Gazer was wearing a clone trooper's captain uniform. Now he notices. "Um, are you with the Republic?" Koth asked nervously.

"Clone troop leader 832917, but you can call me Gazer," Gazer said as he saluted.

"….."

"Are you all right Methen, sir?" Gazer asked as he stared at the frozen figure of Koth.

*About 15 minutes later*

Everyone somehow managed to find each other in the starry maze.

"Is that Telvark?" Gunn asked as he saw Gazer with Koth.

"No, I just made sure he's all right, Koth Methen," Koth said politely, but still nervous.

"Then where is he?" Anakin said as he looked around to find Zon. Alas, he was not present.

"I, um, lost him," Koth said nervously.

"Oh, so you're Mr Moth," Kit said suddenly. Everyone kind of gave Kit a stare.

"Um, my name is Koth," said the nervous alien.

"I know that, but Zon-Zon told me that he called you 'Moth'," Kit said.

"That sounds about right," Koth said gloomily.

"Master Fisto, how did Telvark tell you that when we just got word from him yesterday?" Anakin questioned. He was confused as well as the two clones.

"He usually contacts me by…." Kit paused, and then pulled out a small gadget that was no bigger than a hand. "This,"

"Why didn't you use it an hour ago?" Anakin said trying not to sound mad.

"I forget that it's in my pocket from time to time, and Zon-Zon usually contacts me first, plus I haven't figured out how to completely use it" Kit tried to explain. Anakin sighed in defeat.

'This isn't how things were supposed to turn out,' He thought as he placed his face in his hand.

"Hello Kit-o," A soft voice from behind Kit said. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw a blue Nautolan wearing sea-green attar, coal-black eyes, He was a head shorter than Kit and was wearing his hair/tentacles (whatever you call them) down with one of them hanging over his right shoulder, and was holding a doll that was night black with stars decorated all over it, had orange eyes, no mouth (that can be seen), and looked pretty worn out as well as old. The Nautolan was rubbing the fabric of the doll together (3).

"Zon-Zon, good to see you again. I hear you've been doing great," Kit said happily as he patted the other Nautolan on the head. Zon didn't seem to mind the pat on the head.

"Ditto," Telvark said softly as he continued to rub the fabric of the doll together.

"Zon where were you?" Koth questioned as Zon looked at the stars.

"Waiting for the dragon," Zon said softly as he stared at a red star in the star museum. Everyone looked at the red orb of light wondering what Zon meant. After 30 seconds a blazing red ribbon dragon started to circle the orb.

"That's the Dragon Star (4). It's a celestial star that is said to have a dragon living inside it, due to the fact people mistake the flares for a dragon, and scientist is still trying to find the reason why the star flares like that," Gazer explained as everyone watch the dragon circle the star.

"But where were you waiting for the dragon?" Anakin looked at Zon as he asked the question. Everyone looked around the entire museum and couldn't find him.

"Top secret," Zon said simply. Kit chuckled a bit.

"What do you mean by 'Top Secret'? Koth asked not getting the concept, neither did Anakin and the clones.

"He means that he's not going to tell you," Kit said with his trademark smile. Frankly, the others just gave up on the whole thing. They found Zon. Now the hard part, as if it wasn't hard enough, is to get him to the Jedi Council.

*Back on the Star crosier, cockpit*

"Least it was easier to get him on the ship than finding him," Gunn said with relief.

"Can't believe it was that easy. Well, not if you compare it to how long it took us to find him," Gazer said with the same relief as Gunn.

"Telvark's just weird, but yes it was easier than finding him," Anakin said in annoyance.

**Flashback**

"Crosier?" Zon asked with a confused look. He was still rubbing the fabric of the doll together.

"Yes, and we'll be seeing lots of stars as we go," Kit said with a smile.

"Stars? Lots of them?" Zon asked happily.

"A whole bunch of them. We are travelling in space, so we'll be seeing countless stars," Kit said as he motioned his arms when he explained the countless stars.

"Let's go," Zon said extremely happily. Anakin, Gazer, Gunn, and Koth were just standing there in amazement.

"You guys coming?" Kit asked when he noticed that the others weren't following.

**End Flashback**

"General Fisto seems to know him very well," Gazer said as he started the engines. Anakin was just silent.

'I've never met anyone this strange before, or weird,' Anakin thought as he stared at the interstellar map, looking at the path to take to get to the Senate.

"Looking at stars, Anakin?" Zon's soft voice suddenly came out of nowhere and scaring Anakin into grabbing his lightsaber and aiming it at Zon. Zon didn't move a muscle, excluding his fingers that were rubbing the fabric of his doll together.

"Oh, Telvark." He said as he withdrew the lightsaber. "Where did you come from?" Anakin asked as soon as he returned his blade to his hilt.

"Glee Anselm," Zon said bluntly (5). Anakin, Gazer, and Gunn stared at Zon like he was an idiot. "You asked," Zon said bluntly, again. Kit walked into the room and noticed the tension in the air.

"Did something happen?" Kit asked when he got close enough for everyone to hear.

"Anakin asked where I came from (6), and I answered, but they're giving me weird stares," Zon said in confusion as he rubbed the fabric of his doll together.

"I think he meant before you came into the room," Kit said when he saw Anakin's annoyed face.

"Oh, I was watching the stars," Zon said with a smile. Anakin gave up on the whole thing, and the two clones went back to piloting the ship.

"Hey, uh, Master Fisto, may I ask you something?" Anakin asked as soon as he thought of something, then looked at Zon and said "It's Jedi stuff,"

"Ok then… I'm going to go tinker," Zon said as he was leaving the room.

"Be sure to keep the main power on as well as the hyperdrive," Kit called out before Zon closed the door. When Kit was sure Zon was gone he said, "You want to know why Zon acts the way he does, am I right?"

"Um, yes," Anakin said. He was a bit surprised that Kit already knew what he was thinking.

"He's Autistic. I told you already," Kit said as he rummaged through a box nearby.

"But what is Autism? (7)" Anakin said with annoyance. Kit paused and gave him a stare. "Sorry Master Fisto, but this is the first time I've heard of Autism."

"I understand Skywalker. That's why I brought this along to help explain, if I can find it," Kit said as he continued searching for what he was looking for in the box.

"You knew that I would ask?" Anakin asked in amazement.

"I knew that you, Gazer, or Gunn would ask, so yes, I came prepared," Kit answered as he continued to search for what he was looking for. "Where is it?" Kit muttered as he continued rummaging. "Found it," He said when he pulled out a holo-book (8).

"What's that about?" Anakin asked as he stared at the book.

"Autism," Kit said with his trademark smile "Did you think it'll be easy just explaining verbally?"

[To be Continued]

(1): Dizzy from watching Anakin pace back-and-forth

(2): What? I had to think of something (so don't ask)

(3): It's more of a sensory thing as well as an Autistic trait

(4): made it up (so don't ask as well)

(5&6): Autistic trait as well; and they tend to take things literally unless you explain it completely. Note: it's very common

(7): The question nearly everyone asks

(8): whatever you call them.

Gale-Dragon: Finished with the first chapter, Please review if you like it.


	2. Autism

Gale-Dragon: Hey everyone, Chapter 2 is up. I only own Zon and Koth.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Announcer_

*Time jump, place, or both*

**Flashback**

Autism

Kit opened the holo-book and started reading what was written, and as he read, pictures started moving. "(1) Autism is a brain development disorder characterized by impaired social interaction and communication, and by restricted and repetitive behaviour. (1) I'd suggest that you read the rest on your own, if you have any questions, you can ask me if you'd like," Kit finished as he closed the holo-book and handed it to Anakin.

"You know if you hadn't become a Jedi you would have made a great teacher," Anakin said. Kit gave a smile in return.

"Thanks, Skywalker, but I hope that you understand Zon's condition a little better," Kit said as he turned to the window the room.

"A bit," Gazer said, then added "And Koth must know how to work with Autism," remembering the nervous grey alien.

"I guessing so too," Gunn added.

"The only thing I'm curious about is why you researched Autism in the first place?" Anakin asked his superior in curiosity.

Kit looked out the window, at the stars and said: "I guess to understand how they see the world."

It was confusion time again. 'It'll be nice if Fisto could just tell us without confusing us,' Anakin, Gunn and Gazer thought at the same time.

*30 minutes later*

Kit left after their conversation, leaving the two clones and Jedi knight in the cockpit. Anakin was reading/watching the holo-book and the two clones piloted the ship.

"I'm surprised that Autism is compacted," Anakin muttered out loud.

"Where are you expecting it to be easy, General?" Gazer asked as he watched the control panel.

"I didn't expect it to be easy, just, well… I don't think that many beings were affected by Autism," Anakin said as his eyes never left the holo-book. The clones gave each other a glance.

"That is pretty hard to take in," Gunn said finally.

"I'm just surprised that we haven't heard about it up until now," Anakin said as he finally closed the book.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Anakin jumped halfway out of his skin when he heard Fisto's voice as it suddenly spoke up right next to him.

"Master Fisto!" Anakin said as both his body, and half his mind, was shaking with astonishment, and from being scared to death. "Can you not do that again?"

"Sorry Skywalker, it wasn't my intention to surprise you," The green Nautolan said scratching his cheek.

'Surprise me? You nearly scared me out of my skin,' Anakin thought as he tried to slow his fast heart rate.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently. "Status report," Anakin said immediately.

"It's Grievous, Sir," Gazer said as he looked out the window at a dark cruiser.

"Last thing we needed," Anakin said with a scowl. The cruiser shock again from the laser impact. Koth stumbled into the cockpit, kinda literally.

"W-what's g-going on?" Koth stuttered as he tried to regain his footing.

"We're being attacked by the Separatists," Gazer shouted while trying to regain control of the ship.

"W-WHAT? That's the last thing I needed. Oh, this is making me nervous," Koth said frantically looking around for something.

"When is he not nervous?" Gunn muttered to Gazer.

"Where's Zon?" Koth asked anxiously.

"He's tinkering," Kit said simply. That didn't help with Koth's nervousness at all.

A little bell ring tone came from Kit. "General?" the clones asked in a union. Kit fished out the little communicator and pressed a button on it.

"Zon?" Kit asked the little box.

"Going to activate Teleportation drive," Zon said in his usual tone over the tiny raconteur.

"Wait what do you mean by Teleportation drive?" Anakin blurted.

"Activating," Zon said plainly.

Everyone stared at the communicator and shouted "WHAT?!"

*Grievous' control panel*

"We've got them in our sights, General," said a battle droid.

"Excellent, we'll have that Technopath in our hands soon," Grievous said with glee.

Suddenly the Republic ship glowed a soft light and vanished from sight and scanner. Grievous glared at the empty space.

"Um, the ship disappeared," said another battle droid. Grievous smashed the droid's head to pieces.

"It seems that the Technopath is more brilliant than we've anticipated," Grievous said as another droid took the place of the poor droid before it.

*With the two Jedi, Clones, and a nervous alien*

Zon walked into the control room with a big grin on his face and his doll in hand, and said "Hi".

"WHAT IN THE SENNIT WHERE WHO THINKING?" Anakin shouted. Zon ran straight out the moment Anakin started yelling.

"Skywalker," Kit said sternly. Anakin turned his attention to the older Jedi. "Did you forget what you just read about?" Kit asked sternly. Anakin suddenly did remember and started feeling very bad.

"A lot of the people affected by Autism don't like loud noises (2)," Anakin said as he stared at the ground. Kit put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much. He'll be all right, but try to understand his condition," Fisto said as he patted Skywalker on the back.

*A Few minutes later at the boarding platform in the Jedi Order*

"Welcome back General Skywalker, Commander Gazer, Gunn," greeted a clone trooper on deck.

"This is Koth Methen, he's the one who's supposed to be looking after Zon," Skywalker said before the clone could ask. Koth gave a nervous chuckle.

"And he's also a worrying nerve wreck," Gunn added. Koth kinda slumped a bit knowing that that was the truth.

"But, where's Telvark and General Fisto?" the trooper asked as he looked behind them.

"Master Fisto went to get Telvark since we don't know where he runs off to," Skywalker explained as the four walked down the deck.

Out of nowhere Zon appeared, upside down, floating a few feet up, and said "Hi-ya, Trouble," with a smile, and doll in hand. Skywalker was scared of his skin, clones, and Koth as well.

"Where did you come from, before you popped out of nowhere?" Skywalker stated as he tried to slow down his heart rate. Zon just smiled.

"Sorry guys," Fisto said as he walked down the platform "It's one of his habits," he added as one of his hands rubbed the back of his head.

"Is Skywalker spelt how it sounds?" Koth asked Skywalker as he typed on a little electronic notepad. Skywalker replied a yes, and then noticed that Zon was floating right above them, upside-down.

"It's his shoes," Fisto answered before Skywalker even asked. He looked at Zon's feet, which had metallic shoes on them. Then Fisto added "He made them one day in arts-and-crafts. They let him float around at will, but they only respond to his brainwaves."

Skywalker just listened to Fisto and watch Zon land his feet on the ground.

"You might want to be careful when you go in there," Zon said pointing to the ship.

"Why?" the clone trooper asked not quite getting what Zon is saying.

"There's this really scary and loud monster in there," Zon explains. Skywalker realized that the 'monster' that he was describing was him (3), and turned a little pink. Fisto patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Told you," and then walked away.

'It's not going to be the same here anymore,' Skywalker thought as everyone headed towards the Jedi Council.

~To be Continued~

(1) What is written in-between the 1s is from wiki/Autism

(2) It's true, a lot of them don't like loud noises, sometimes specific noises.

(3) Luck for Skywalker a lot of Autistic people don't remember faces too well, although they just mistake a person for someone else, especially when the facial expression changes dramatically.

Gale-Dragon: 2nd chapter is finished, and the third is on the way, Please review.


	3. Playing with Words

Gale-Dragon: Back with Chappy 3. This chappy is mainly about Zon's perks. I only own Zon Telvark and Koth Methan. And I apologise for the late update, computer troubles.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Time skips, scene change, flashback, or any combination of the three*

Playing with Words

"Hey, Master Fisto," Skywalker said towards the more experienced Jedi.

"A question about Zon, I presume?" Fisto said with no surprise. Skywalker merely nodded. Zon, who was following the duo with his trusty doll in hand, smiled.

"When we were on the ship, Zon called me by my first name, but when we got off the ship, he called me 'Trouble', any idea why?" Skywalker questioned his superior.

"It's one of Zon's habits. When he meets you for the first time, he'll call you by your first name, but once he gets to know you, sometimes it's the first impression, he'll give you a nickname and he'll just call you that from then on (1)," Fisto explained.

"Whether you like your nickname or not, like me," Koth said gloomily as he hunched his shoulders. Zon chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Zon-Zon, what did Skywalker do to earn the name Trouble?" Fisto asked glancing back at his old friend with his smile.

"Hack into the Jedi files and read his info as well as the other Jedi," Zon simply said. That made the two Jedi halt dead in their tracks, and Koth as well.

"Zon, please tell me you're just joking," Koth said nervously.

"Nope," Zon said bluntly, then added, "I did it so I don't feel left out and the introduction wouldn't be awkward."

"I think you're the one who's going to make this awkward," Skywalker muttered.

"Don't worry, I fixed the protection system," Zon said with a big grin.

"That's good," Fisto stated with a nervous smile. He looked at Koth and said, "You might want to pull out that note-taker of yours."

"Right, but I wish he didn't go off and do his own thing," Koth said in a dull tone. Zon and Fisto chuckled a bit while Skywalker rolled his eyes.

*5 minutes later*

Mace Windu was waiting for the two Jedi, the Technopath, and the nerve wreck at the end of the corridor.

"Hi, Hammer," Zon said happily. Windu raised an eyebrow.

"That was quick," Koth muttered, typing down in his pad. "Um, what is your name and how do you spell it, sir?" Koth asked politely while looking at Windu. He told Koth how it was spelt.

"Why did he just call me 'Hammer'?" Windu questioned as he pointed to a smiling Zon as he went around greeting the other Jedi.

"One of his habits," the three others said in unison. Windu raised his eyebrow again.

"I'll explain more clearly once everyone has a name," Fisto said as he motioned the others to follow.

After a few minutes, every Jedi in the room had a nickname and all wanted to know why. Koth had written down everyone's name and Zon went to the window and stared outside.

Luminara Unduli, Yoda, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon were the other Jedi in the council hall (2).

"Sorry about Zon, he tends to do this," Koth said nervously.

"He'll give a person a nickname based on their name, personality, or both. Plus he hacked into the database and read your info. Don't worry, he fixed it and probably made it better," Fisto explained, easing up the uncomfortable atmosphere a bit. "Anyone want an explanation on why their nickname is what he called you?" Fisto asked, seeing the look of confusion on the Jedi's faces.

"I'm kind of curious on why he called me 'Hammer'," Windu asked, giving a slight glance at Zon, who was still looking out the window.

"Let's see," Fisto paused, thinking about Windu's nickname. "I think your nickname's Hammer because you're brave and proud, but mainly because your first name is Mace, which is a type of hammer," as Fisto explained, Windu raised an eyebrow, but it was true. He is a proud, brave Jedi.

"I wish to know why he gave me the name 'Lantern'," Unduli stated as she shot a curious glance at the Technopath, who still looks out the window.

"Your first name is Luminara, which does sound like laminate (3) and an object that illuminates is a lantern," Fisto explained a bit, and he understood.

"Sounds a lot more like a play on words," Kenobi stated, pulling at his beard a bit.

"It always is," Fisto said with a smile. He then added, "What's your nickname, Kenobi?"

"He called me Mr Clever (4). Any idea why" Kenobi said with a shrug.

"You sure he called you that?" Fisto questioned.

"He did. Why?" the orange-red head asked.

"He hasn't used those kinds of names in a while, but I think the reason you're called that is that you tend to make a clever remark once in a while," Fisto enlightened.

"He also called Master Koon 'Mr. Cool' (5)," Kenobi added.

"Two in a row," Fisto muttered, and then he turned to Zon, who still looked out the window, and asked, "Zon-Zon did you complete your collection?" Zon turned to look at Fisto and said a simple yes. He then went back to looking out the window. "That explains it," Fisto stated, as Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a curious stare at each other. "Sorry, I went off a bit," the green Nautolan apologized. "I think he called Master Koon 'Mr. Cool because he can keep a cool head in nearly any situation," Fisto finished explaining.

"I can't keep a cool head in any situation," Koon stated modestly.

"I said nearly any situation," Fisto said. Koon nodded and turned to look at Zon, but this time he wasn't there.

"Not again," Koth said and was about to walk out of the room to look for the Technopath, but was stopped by Fisto.

"Take another look around the room first before you assume that he's gone," Fisto said pointing at the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw Zon, who was still looking out the window, but close to the ceiling.

"How…" Secura inquired out loud.

"Anti-gravitational and magnet shoes," Fisto said almost out of nowhere. The other Jedi and Koth looked at him. "What? He told me what they were in arts-and-crafts back when we were in primary-education school (6), although I don't know where he got the supplies for them," Fisto explained, then added, "Sorry I went a bit off-topic, um, who else wanted to know about their nickname?"

"Telvark called me 'Mellow', but I'm not sure why" Secura wondered.

"Okay, I don't think it's your name, so it must be your personality," Fisto explained. "You tend to be calm and mellow," Fisto added after a quick thought. That hit the nail on the head though.

"Guru was the name the Technopath has given me, that he has, but the explanation is not needed, it is not," Yoda said as he walked, with his trusty cane, over to the window out looking the city.

"Of course, because you're the main 'Wise Man' here," Kenobi stated.

"I think you are getting this, now as a final quiz, why is Skywalker called 'Trouble'?" Fisto commented.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know why I was called that," Skywalker stated.

"Before we learned that Zon hacked into the files," Fisto added. Skywalker scrawled a bit.

"It's easy. Telvark called Anakin Trouble because he's a troublemaker," Kenobi stated rubbing/pulling at his beard.

"I am not a troublemaker," Skywalker claimed as he leaned against the wall, pushing a button in the process, and activating the emergency lockdown sequence to the Council Hall (sealing the doors and windows) and turning off the lights.

"'Not a troublemaker', I highly doubt that," Kenobi commented through the darkness, Skywalker gave a nervous chuckle in return. The lights turned on and the doors and windows opened.

"There we go," Zon said suddenly. The Jedi and Koth looked at Zon and saw that his coal-black eyes were glowing bright orange. "You can't see out with closed doors and windows, right, Kit-o?" Zon said with a smile.

"That's true," Fisto said with a nervous chuckle. Zon grinned happily and held his doll close.

*30 minutes later*

A pair of Clones led Zon and Koth to a work area. Zon asked the Clones if they got rid of the monster. The other Jedi were confused about it. Fisto mouthed to the Clones to go along with it.

After Zon, Koth and the Clones left. Fisto explained the whole 'monster' thing to the other Jedi. Skywalker was pink for a while, and Fisto went off to meditate.

"There's one thing that's still bugging me," Skywalker said out loud.

"What might that be, Anakin?" Kenobi asked as they walked down a corridor to Zon's new workshop.

"Telvark's nickname for Master Fisto. I mean, he said it himself, 'The nicknames are either based on the name, personality, or both', and it doesn't seem that Master Fisto's nickname is much different from his first name, minus the 'o'," Skywalker explained.

"I see what you mean. Maybe you should ask, then," Kenobi said pushing a button on the wall next to a metallic door.

"Maybe I shou…. Whoa," Skywalker said in mid-sentence as he saw that the walls were lined with metallic static, as well as hooks, metal tables that held workmen's tools aligned in alphabetical order, and one big table with scattered mechanics on it.

"Zon works fast," Kenobi started looking around a newly redesigned workplace.

"It was easy," Zon said, popping out of nowhere, thus startling both Jedi.

"Could you not do that?" both Jedi said at once.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Zon bluntly said as he hugged the ever-present old, worn, starry patterned doll, and both Jedi noticed it.

"Why do you carry around a doll?" Skywalker asked pointing at it.

"It's not a doll, it's Starry," Zon responded.

"Okay, why do you carry around… Starry?" Skywalker corrected awkwardly.

"I like what Starry's made of," Zon said happily passing the two to get into the workshop.

"You mean the fabric?" Kenobi asked.

"Of course, Mr Clever, what else could Starry be made of," Zon said as tools started floating towards the table with mechanical parts. Kenobi and Skywalker looked at each other momentarily.

"Where and when did you get Starry?" Skywalker asked as they watched Zon make what ever he was making.

"Kit-o gave Starry to me before he left to be a Jedi," Zon said not looking at the two, but at his work.

"He did?" Kenobi asked.

"Yep, but it was mean of him not to tell me he was leaving, but it was his destiny to be a Jedi as mine was to be a Technopath. You know I wonder how Punch, Punk, Fang, 1, 2, and 3 are doing?" Zon said changing the subject (7).

Well, the two Jedi got their answer, but they had no idea who the people Zon mentioned were. Koth entered the workshop with a nervous look on his face.

"Zon, can you please not wander off like that. It makes me nervous," Koth said, nervously of course.

"What doesn't make you nervous?" Skywalker said sarcastically.

"Maybe~," Zon said in a sing-songy voice. Koth sighed disappointment, Zon's maybes tended to mean no.

"Methen, do you always write every nickname to every person?" Kenobi asked the grey being as Zon continued to work.

"I kind of have to. Zon will only call a person by their nickname once they have one. I wish he didn't call me Moth though," Koth explained sadly. Then he added, "Why do you ask?"

"Telvark mentioned a Punch, a Punk, Fang, 1, 2, and 3. Any idea who they are," Skywalker asked.

"No, I kinda only record more recent ones. They're probably childhood friends. I need to ask Master Fisto about them," Methen muttered a bit.

"Done," Zon said suddenly and happily. The two Jedi and Methen glanced at the Technopath, who was walking out the door with a metal sign. When he was out, Zon drilled the sign to the wall next to the door. The trio looked at the sign which read 'Zon Telvark's Workshop, Please Knock Four Times If You Want to Come in unless the Red Light is On.' Under the words was a red light that was turned off. "Now my workshop is complete," Zon stated with a smile.

"Nice way to finish it off," Skywalker said, not knowing what he said, but it made Zon happy.

*With Grievous*

Grievous was pacing the floor thinking about how the Technopath eluded him. He had the ship surrounded and no way of going into hyperdrive, but he somehow got away. The Technopath was right under his faceplate and then he wasn't.

"General, you have a message from, Count Dooku," said a droid at the cruiser's control. Grievous walked to a platform and a holographic projection of an Earth man of average height, a full head of short comb back hair, short beard, and loose robes/clothing, and colouring was light blue due to the holographic projector.

"I am curious to know how you let the Technopath getaway, General," said the holo-man.

"I didn't let him getaway. The ship he was on just disappeared right in front of me, Lord Dooku," stated the cyborg.

"And you expect me to believe you didn't let him get away?" the holo-man, Dooku, presumed. Grievous growled. "I'm sending Ventress over to make sure this doesn't happen again," Dooku said before the projection faded.

"Um, General, Ventress is here," said a poor droid, who suddenly lost its head after saying those words. Makes you feel sorry for droids….. Nope.

*Back to the Senate*

Ok, Skywalker asked Telvark at least twenty times why he called Master Fisto Kit-o, but Telvark kept giving him the same answer, which was 'Because Steel called him that' and that didn't make sense to Skywalker, so he decided to go to Fisto and ask him why. Skywalker looked for him high and low but didn't see anything that looked like the green Nautolan around the Senate.

"Looking for something, Trouble?" Telvark said suddenly popping up from behind, and startling Skywalker out of his skin, yet again.

"Will you stop doing that," He said after getting his heart back in the steady beat.

"Sorry….. What are you looking for?" Telvark said plainly, with Starry in hand.

"I'm looking for Master Fisto," Skywalker said wondering if the blue Nautolan saw the green one.

"I just saw Kit-o in the training room," Telvark said. Skywalker thanked the Technopath and headed to the training room.

'Strange he wasn't there when I checked 30 minutes ago, but I guess he went in when I left,' Skywalker thought heading towards the training room. Luck for Skywalker, Fisto was there.

"Skywalker, what brings you here?" Fisto asked smiling.

"I have a question that I asked Telvark, but he didn't exactly tell me the answer," Skywalker explained.

"Really? What's the question?" Fisto asked curious to know what the question was, but before Skywalker could tell the question, a call came in on the communicators. Master Windu, Fisto, Kenobi, and Skywalker needed to report to the hanger deck for a mission. "You might want to hold the question for later Skywalker," Fisto said heading out of the training room. Skywalker muttered a 'You got to be kidding me' as he headed out to.

Two things about this day bugged Skywalker, 1) The nicknames he has to remember when he's talking to Telvark, and 2) The fact that he didn't learn why Master Fisto's nickname was Kit-o. But he could always ask Fisto on the ship.

(1): Somewhat a childish Autism trait

(2): Hall, room, not sure, but I know the names listed are not the Jedi council, they're just using the room momentarily.

(3): I thought that too when I first heard her name.

(4&5): will be explained later in the story.

(6): pre-k basically, I don't know if they do Earthly standers.

(7): Doesn't everyone change the subject suddenly from time to time?

Gale-Dragon: Chappy three is up, and four will be next up, once I can write it. Please review.


	4. I'll help out

Gale-Dragon: I'm back with chapter 4. Hope you all like it. I don't own Star wars, just Zon Telvark and Koth Methan.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Flashback, time skip, or scenery change*

I'll help out

As Fisto and Skywalker boarded the star cruiser, they could see Kenobi and Windu already there, as well as Gazer and Gunn. A few minutes later they where in the specked void of space.

"The Separatist are up to their old tricks again," Windu stated staring at the holo-screen (1).

"I take it Grievous wasn't too happy with the little 'Disappearing Act' Telvark pulled on him," Skywalker said with a smirk. Fisto chuckled a bit.

"What 'Disappearing Act' are talking about Anakin?" Kenobi questioned his aperients.

"Telvark installed some kind of Teleportation drive into the system of this ship," Gunn explained to the Jedi. Windu and Kenobi looked at Fisto in question.

"He probably added it when he went off to tinker. Trust me he's going to install them in all the ships when he gets the chance," Fisto said with a smile.

"But that's going to have to wait a bit," Said a familiar voice, that popped out of nowhere, and startling the Jedi and Clones.

"T-T-Telvark?! What are you doing on the ship?" Skywalker stuttered as he tried to regain his heart rate.

Telvark Smiled and said "I wanted to help out,"

"Zon-Zon, the Separatist are after you," Fisto said in a concerned tone, although he wasn't too surprised that Telvark was on the ship.

"Don't worry Kit-o, they won't get me," Telvark said with a smile as he hugged Starry.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Fisto muttered with his face in his left hand.

"Bet you that nervous Koth's sweating buckets," Gunn whispered to Gazer.

"Zon, how many times have I told you 'Not to wander off"?" Speaking of the nervous critter he followed Telvark onto the ship before blast off. As soon as Methan spotted the gang and the starry sky, he knew that they were stuck on the ship. "Zon, What have you gotten us into?" Methan questioned nervously.

"I wanted to help," Telvark said simply hugging the old doll.

"You could have helped us from the Senate," Gazer stated.

"Oops," Telvark said realizing what could have been done.

"Just stay in here and try not to attract the Separatist's attention," Windu said as he typed on the keypad.

"Ok, Hammer," Telvark said happily. Windu rolled his eyes, this whole nickname thing's going to get some time getting used to.

"Zon-Zon, You can help from here, just don't leave the ship no matter what," Fisto said when he placed his hand on Telvarks shoulder. Telvark flinched a bit.

"Um, sure Kit-o," Telvark said gripping on Starry. Fisto nodded and then walked off. Telvark grabbed Skywalker when no one was looking and dragged him into the hallway of the ship away from everyone.

"Telvark what's wrong?" Skywalker asked trying not to raise his voice. Telvark suddenly stopped pulling and looked at the Jedi knight.

"Has Kit-o been acting weird?" the Technopath asked bluntly.

"No, why do you ask?" Skywalker responded out of curiosity.

"No reason," Telvark said with a smile. "I was just wondering if Kit-o was all right. Well, I'm going to go tinker a bit, bye," He added before he walked off. Skywalker just stood there.

'Is it his Autism or is there something up?' Skywalker wondered 'Then again Telvark hasn't seen Master Fisto in quite some time, so maybe it's nothing,' concluded Skywalker as he walked into the control room. Methan noticed that Zon wasn't present.

"Where'd Zon go?" Methan asked nervously.

"Oh, he went tinkering," Skywalker stated not surprised with the grey one's concern.

"Not again," Methan muttered before he walked out of the room to search for the Technopath, again. It was kind of funny even though it wasn't supposed to be.

"That kid sure likes to tinker," Gunn said as he monitored the dashboard.

"So far the only downside to Telvark is that he tends wonders off," Gazer said looking at the door, shaking his head.

'That seems to be true,' Skywalker thought with a small smile. 'Oh, right, I wanted to ask Master Fisto about his nickname and this Steel person,' he added.

*Grievous' Ship*

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Asked a bald, ghost pale woman, in a black latex suit, and two light-sabres dangling at her waist.

"No, but I had to tell you anyway," Grievous said in a not-so-cheerful-tone. Ventress gave a scrawl in return.

"General, the recording of the ship disappearing ship didn't turn up anything," said a random droid, who just walked in.

"You…had...a…recording…of...the…incident…and…didn't…tell…me…about…it?" Grievous said angrily through his masked grill.

"Yes, the outside monitor recorded the entire thing," the droid said.

"And you didn't inform me about it?" Grievous spat angrily.

"We thought you already…" The droid was destroyed before it could say another word, poor droid. The cyborg was pissed now.

"Why don't we see this recording before you destroy all the droids out of rage," Ventress said as she headed out the doorway.

"At least I now have proof that I didn't let them get away," Grievous muttered under his breath.

*Back with the Jedi*

"Hey, Master Fisto," Skywalker said towards the green Nautolan. Now Anakin finally had a chance to ask Fisto his question.

"Oh right, you wanted to ask me something you asked Zon-Zon, but you didn't get an answer that you understand," Fisto said with no surprise that Skywalker was going to ask him that. Skywalker just wondered if the Jedi Master could read minds, or was guessing.

Skywalker could finally ask Fisto the question that's been bugging him, "Um, yes, I just wanted to ask you who's…" Unfortunately, he didn't finish the sentence before the ship shook very violently and very suddenly. Was the universe against Skywalker or something?

"It's Old Tin Head again, and I think he won't let us 'disappear' again," Gazer said as he looked at all the monitors, which were showing hundreds of Separatist cruisers surrounding their ship. The ship shook again.

"Great, Grievous' boarding the ship. Look's like we're going have to fight," Windu said activating his purple Light-saber, ready to fight the tinplated monster. Fisto, Kenobi, and Skywalker activated their Light-sabers as well; Gunn and Gazer loaded their blasters.

"I hope that Methan and Telvark stay out of sight 'till we can defeat these tinies (2)," Gunn said as he clicked the blaster.

"It's not Zon-Zon I'm worried about," Fisto muttered. The three other Jedi and clones looked at each other.

They, the four Jedi and two Clones, quietly walked down the corridors anticipating something to happen. Everything was quiet, way too quiet. They didn't see or hear, the Separatist, the Technopath, or Mr Nervous anywhere. This was getting weird.

The right wall exploded, sending lots of rubble in the Jedi and Clones' direction, the Jedi shielded their eyes from the dust; unfortunately, the two Clones were close to the blast and where trapped under the heavier rubble. Grievous and Ventress stepped through the hole in the wall to see the quad.

Ventress gave a sinister grin "Well, well, looky what we have here, four Jedi, how unusual," She said with an ominous tone. The Jedi readied their sabres to fight off the two Separatist. Ventress leapt over the Jedi to block their escape from one direction and Grievous blocked the other.

"There's no escape for you Jedi fools," Grievous sneered, activating two Light-sabers, one blue and one green, Ventress activated two sabres as well, both red.

"You might as well surrender the Technopath now," Ventress stated getting into an attack position.

Fisto gave his trademark smile "If I tell you where Zon-Zon is, he'll never talk to me again, plus he's someone who's a true friend,"

"I take it you're not going to tell us where he is," Ventress said sourly. Fisto nodded with his smile still on his face. "Too bad, I kinda wanted one of you to introduce me to him," Ventress said in a seductive tone. The four Jedi gave the bald Separatist a 'yeah, right' look.

"W-what was that explosion?" Methan asked, in his usual worried voice, as he came through a door right next to Ventress. Man, what bad timing. When Methan saw the two Separatists he tried to hightail it out of the area, but Ventress grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so rapidly that Methan lost his breath for a moment or two, and the next thing he knew there was a bright red Light-saber dangerously close to his throat. Methan gave out a squeak-like sound.

"How very fortunate for us, and so very unfortunate for you Jedi," Ventress said happily. Methan gulped, and all four of the Jedi gave a scolded.

"This is such a wonderful turn of events, now if only I could get back at that Technopath for making me look like a fool," Grievous said in a strangely happy voice with a hint of anger.

"You don't need anyone to make you look like a fool," Skywalker added, it was too hard for him to resist adding, the other Jedi gave a chuckle, and it was worth the growl from the cyborg.

"Just tell us where the Technopath is and your deaths will be swift," Grievous declared very angrily. Ventress rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get the Technopath and go," Ventress practically shouted, Methan covered his ears.

"Go where?" asked a soft voice. Everyone looked towards the voice and saw the familiar blue Nautolan, standing in a nearly destroyed doorway, and holding the ever-present, old, worn, starry patter doll, Starry.

"So, you're the Technopath," Grievous said with glee.

"I have a name, Bucket Head," Telvark said plainly. The Jedi and Methan chuckled at the cyborg's nickname, which was somewhat appropriate; Grievous looked like he was going to kill Telvark any moment.

"What's your name and how do you spell it?" Methan asked the cyborg with his electronic notetaker out ready to type.

"His name is Grievous. G-r-i-e-v-o-u-s. Why do you want to know?" Ventress said as she watched the grey alien typing on the small keyboard, forgetting the situation at the moment.

"Just typing down Grievous' nickname," Methan said simply. Yep, he certainly forgot that he was a hostage at the moment. Ventress raised a brow in confusion but shook it off.

"Listen to Technopath…" Ventress started.

"Zon," Telvark interrupted.

"What?" Ventress questioned the blue Nautolan.

"My name's Zon Telvark, not Technopath. I am a Technopath, but it's not my name, although if you have a nickname I wouldn't mind if you call me that," Telvark stated plainly.

"Okay, Telvark," Ventress paused for a reaction from Telvark, there wasn't one "You come with us peacefully, or (brings the red sabre closer to Methan's neck) he'll lose his head," Ventress threatened in a calm voice.

"Why would Moth lose his head?" Telvark asked innocently.

"It's Koth, not Moth," Methan stated nervously, at least he had a reason to be nervous.

Ventress and Grievous looked at Telvark like he was an idiot.

"He'll lose his head when I cut it off," Ventress said in an 'I-can't-believe-I-have-to-explain-this' voice.

"That makes sense, but why do you want to cut his head off?" Telvark asked innocently, again. Ventress was getting ticked.

"Because," Ventress said through her teeth "I want you to come with us, or I'll cut his head off," Telvark tilted his head to the side in a curious manner "I'm threatening you to come with us," Ventress added, now completely mad, and about to slice off Methan's head.

"Ooohhhh, now I get it. You should have said that in the first place," Telvark said happily, but Ventress was less than happy. "I'll be there in a minute, so don't move," Telvark said hugging Starry.

"Wait, aren't you already here?" Kenobi questioned, who wouldn't ask why someone says that they're going to be there when they're already there.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with the Jedi," Grievous stated walking over to the Technopath to snatch him, but his hand went right through him.

"What you're seeing right now is a holographic projection that I've tweaked. Like I said, I'll be there in a minute," The Holo-Telvark said plainly before disappearing.

Everyone stared at the now empty space. "Looks like he improved the holographic technology; I'm surprised that he did it such a short amount of time," Fisto said with a small smile on his face. No one said a word until Telvark finally appeared.

"Now come with us, or else," Ventress said as she moved her sabre a little bit close to Methan's neck, and was hoping that she didn't have to explain the whole thing again, then added, "You too Jedi." The Jedi couldn't risk Methan losing his head so they withdrew their Light-sabers; basically, surrendering to the two badies. The two clones managed to finally get themselves out of the rubble, just in time to be taken by the two Separatist.

"I'm sorry about this, guys," Methan said apologetically, even though he had a sabre at his throat.

"Not like you meant to get caught," Kenobi said as they boarded the Separatist ship. A group of ten droids were there to meet them.

"Put the Technopath someplace where he can't use his abilities," the Separatist General commanded as he pushed the blue Nautolan harshly to the droids.

"What about the Jedi?" asked a droid as it pointed to the Jedi squad. Telvark pulled out a little red device from his pocket.

"Here Little Miss Bad (3) can use this," Telvark said simply tossing the little device to Ventress, who caught it with ease. "Just push the red button and it becomes an electric cage, it's also mobile," Telvark added plainly. Methan quickly typed down Ventress' new nickname, while Fisto chuckled and remark about Telvark completing his book collection. Ventress was not amused when Telvark and Fisto didn't answer her question on why her nickname was Little Miss Bad.

Ventress pushed Methan towards the Jedi and pushed the red button on the tiny device. What Telvark said was true, the little device turned into a red electric cage the surrounded the four Jedi, two Clones, and a nervous grey creature. It was amazing that a little device could pack so much juice.

"Hey, Zon," Methan asked through the crimson fence. Telvark replied with a 'yes'. "Why do you carry around a portable electric fence?" Methan asked trying his best to stay calm.

"I carry it around because you never know what might happen," Telvark said as he was walked out by the droids, but as he got close to the door he turned his head to everyone and added "Or who you'll run into on the way," before walking out of the room.

'Strange,' Skywalker thought 'Why did Telvark wait before saying that last part? There was no need to,' Skywalker thought than he concluded 'It's probably his Autism, I hope.'

"Why can't you tell us why that Technopath gave us those nicknames?" Grievous questioned Fisto and Methan about Telvark, hoping to get some info on better controlling the blue Nautolan and make him stop with the nicknames.

"I just got paired up with him, so I don't know much. I was hoping to ask Jedi Fisto about that," Methan said in more of a mutter then a voice.

"And I told you why I won't tell you anything about Zon-Zon," Fisto said with his arms folded and in sitting Indian style. Fisto looked at Methan and said "I'll talk to you about Zon when we're out of this mess,"

"If you ever get out," Ventress said in a confident voice.

"You'll never know who, or what's going to turn the tides," Fisto said with a smile on his face. Both Grievous and Ventress were annoyed by Fisto's unwillingness to corporate.

"Then can you at least tell us why he gives people nicknames?" Ventress asked in a trying-to-be-calm-when-I'm-really-angry voice.

"It's a habit," Said the seven prisoners at the same time. This is getting nowhere fast.

A droid walked in the room and said: "The Technopath has been placed in a stasis prison." Everyone looked at the droid like it had a three eared rabbit on its head.

Ventress buried her face in her right hand and asked: "You are aware that he's a Technopath?"

"Yes, he's not a threat as long as we keep him away from any tools," the droid replied. Fisto chuckled, while Kenobi muttered a 'why am I not surprised'.

"Technopaths can control technology with their minds. They don't need to have tools," Windu explained. 'They were never very bright,' Windu added in thought.

"Mlad to gear mat," the droid said as static started to appear out of its head then fell to the ground in pieces. Everyone just stared at the broken droid that fell apart for no reason whatsoever. Telvark appeared in the doorway, still holding Starry.

"Those Dummy-bots are faulty aren't they," He said with a smile. Methan typed the droid's nicknames in the little dictionary. "I mean who puts a Technopath in a stasis prison?" Telvark said playfully as he hugged Starry. Grievous glared at the blue one. Telvark's eyes turned orange. The electric fence was disarmed and floated into Telvark's left pocket. Grievous wielded his sabres to strike, but when Telvark looked at him, Grievous dropped the sabres, which automatically shut off when they hit the floor, his arms and legs detached from his main body, that fell to the floor, and wrapped around Ventress, who fell when she couldn't keep her balance. "You Separatist need to think thing through when you plan stuff," Telvark said happily as he twirled around on his heels. The Jedi didn't understand what happened, but they didn't have to think hard about it.

"Um, good work Zon," Kenobi said in an unsure voice.

"It was easy Mr. Clever. The Separatist must be pretty stupid to send a cyborg to apprehend a Technopath," Telvark said childishly with a smile. Grievous didn't like that one bit, due to the fact he was wiggling on the ground trying to say some death threats, Telvark probably turned off the cyborg's voice box when he was dismembering the metal being. Smart move.

"Let's get back to the ship. It's obvious that the Separatist attack was a fake," Windu said as Ventress and Grievous glared at him.

"One more thing," Telvark said suddenly, making everyone look at him.

"What could it be this time Telvark?" Skywalker asked the blue Nautolan.

"Kit-o, are you wearing sheep on your feet?" Telvark asked bluntly. Everyone just stared at the Technopath.

"Zon-Zon, what kind of question is that?" Fisto asked in utter confusion. Now Telvark's face was serious.

"I thought as much," Telvark said in a serious voice than he kicked Fisto right on the right side of his face causing him to fly to the other side of the room. The Jedi, clones and the grey being that looks like he's having a heart attack standing up where in utter shock.

"Now that was completely unexpected," Ventress commented in shock. Grievous nodded in agreement.

"Ow… Zon-Zon what was that for?" Fisto said right hand on his right cheek and getting up off the floor.

"ZON, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Methan practically screamed. Now, the next weird thing to happen was that Telvark didn't run from the screaming Methan like he did when Skywalker shouted at him. "Jedi Fisto is on our side and one of your best childhood friends. Why in blazes did you do that for?" Methan said in a quieter voice.

"You're not Kit-o," Telvark said in a serious voice. Now everyone was confused.

"Zon-Zon, what are you talking about? Of course, I'm Kit, what makes you think I'm not?" The green Nautolan asked the blue with his hand still on his injured cheek.

"Cut the act, I've seen through it, Rose," Telvark said stressing the name 'Rose'.

The clones asked "Who's Rose?" at the same time. Methan was already on looking up the nickname. A _ping_ sound stated that Methan had found the owner of the nickname.

"Here we are. Rose is…." Methan pause in horror.

"Well? Out with it," Ventress pressed, now she was curious about who the 'Rose' person is.

"H-h-heartless Killer Aphrodite," Methan spat out in horror. Fisto's face didn't flinch one bit.

"Wait, isn't Aphrodite the shapeshifter of the Heartless Killers (4)?" Skywalker questioned the now scared grey creature.

Fisto's lips turned into an evil smirk than started laughing in a sinister tone, as bogus Fisto continued to laugh the voice started to sound more like a woman's evil laugh. When the laugh started to die down to a chuckle the fake Fisto covered his eyes with the same hand he used to cover his bruised cheek. In a now woman's voice, with an evil tone, the fake Fisto said "Congratulations Zonny, you the very first person to see through my disguise," she uncovered her left eye with her fingers and the eye wasn't coal-black, but bloody red. It sent shivers down everyone's spine, even the two Separatists. "Athena was right about you being very observant," Said Aphrodite removing her hand from her now bruise less face, with a sinister smile still on her face.

To be continued….

Gale-Dragon: Chapter 4 is completed :-). Now for the notes.

(1): no idea what they're called

(2): I do believe the clones call droids tinies, although I'm not sure, please tell me.

(3): will be explained in the next chapter :-)

(4): Absolutely positively _my_ characters. They're a group of eight beings that seem to have their own hidden agenda and will be appearing in my later in my fanfics. Plus they're going to be on my profile if enough ppl ask.

Gale-Dragon: Please review, or ask any questions.


	5. The Difference and Steel

Gale-Dragon: Yay, chapter 5 is now up. Note: I own Zon Telvark, Koth Methan, and the Heartless Killers. The rest belong to George Lucus.

"Talking"

*Scenery change, time jump, or both*

Gale-Dragon: In the last chapter: Grievous and Ventress managed to capture Jedi Windu, Fisto, Kenobi, and Skywalker, Clone troopers Gazer and Gunn, Methan, and Telvark. But Telvark pulled the wool over their eyes and captured them, and revealed that Jedi Fisto was actually Heartless Killer Aphrodite in disguise. Now Back to the Story.

The Difference and Steel

Windu, Kenobi, Skywalker, Gazer, Gunn, Ventress, a no limbed Grievous, and Telvark stares, or glared, at Aphrodite, who was still in Fisto's from with the sinister blood-red eyes staring back at them, with her left hand on her hip, giving a feminine appearance. "I'm quite surprised that you're hyper-observant, although I thought that I mimicked Fisto right down to his habits. What did I do that wasn't his character?" Aphrodite said in _her_ voice.

"You made three mistakes in your impersonation of Kit-o," Telvark said coldly.

"The first one being the whole sheep on the feet thing, huh," Aphrodite said twirling one of the head tentacles around her right index finger.

"That was number three," Telvark corrected (1).

"And I doubt that you'll tell me the first two. Right, Zonnarin?" Aphrodite said in a casually sweet kind of voice.

"Zonnarin?" Skywalker asked in utter confusion.

"Zon's full first name," Methan said to Skywalker. He nodded.

"Right, but I don't think you'll find out one of them, but the other you'll probably find out quickly," Telvark said with a childish smile. Aphrodite frowned.

"What did you do with the real Fisto?" Windu questioned the shapeshifter. Aphrodite looked at Windu with her blood-red eyes.

"Probably dead," Ventress said with a smile,

"Uhg, I never pose as a dead person, that's just sick," Aphrodite said in disgust.

"And cutting out a living person's heart isn't?" Kenobi asked raising a brow.

"For the record that was Hades, and the eight of us have our own personalities that affect on how we kill, well minuses Athena," Aphrodite said staring off to the side before returning her stare to the group and said "But Hades likes to be very morbid about his killings, especially when he leaves a witness," then added with a sinister smile "Besides we need the Little Turtle to be alive, we still have a use for him,".

"What do you mean by that?" Kenobi asked the Fisto look alike.

"As much as I want to tell boys that, but I'm disappointed to say that I can't tell you," she said with a small grin.

"No, you're not," Telvark stated emotionlessly.

"Yes I am," Aphrodite said simply.

"No, you're not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"No, you're not,"

"Yes, I am,"

Here the onlookers (Jedi, Cones, Methan, and the Separatist) are looking back and forth between the two arguings).

"No, you're not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"No, you're not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Yes, you are,"

"I don't mean it and that's final," Aphrodite said practically shouting. Telvark grinned happily, the Jedi, clones, Methan, and Separatist chuckled, then Aphrodite realized what happened and muttered "I can't believe I fell for that," just as she finished a swirling vortex of purple and black appeared behind her. "Looks like my ride's here," She said walking to the portal. Aphrodite looked at the people behind her giving them a good-luck look before stepping through the portal and it closed behind her. They stared at the space for a moment or two.

"What just happened?" Ventress asked no one in particular.

"We better get going," Kenobi said as he headed to the Separatist's hanger where their ship was probably there.

"Can the Technopath get these limbs off me, and put them back on Grievous' body?" Ventress asked struggling agents the metallic limbs that bounded her. Grievous wiggled in agreement.

"Nope," said Telvark in a childish voice as he walked alongside Methan to the hanger. Both Ventress and Grievous were enraged by that.

"Now the only thing to worry about is the droids," Skywalker said looking for the hanger.

"Nope, I turned the Dummy-bots off," Telvark said happily as they walked passed droids on the floor. Telvark does work fast. They managed to find their ship, but it was in no condition to fly. As Telvark wiped the ship's memory and placed a little 'surprise' for the Separatist, the others decide to 'borrowed' a Separatist ship, but they couldn't use it until Telvark was done 'fixing it up', and that took at least a minute or two.

'Telvark sure works fast,' Thought the Jedi, clones, and Methan at the same time when Telvark shouted done with a smile. He just swapped the appearance of the Separatist ship and the Starcruiser and the controls/working attachments.

"I added a little surprise for the Separatist on our old ship," Telvark said happily in a childish voice.

"I hope it isn't too bad," Methan said nervously.

"Let's just get out of here before something happens," Skywalker said motioning everyone to the ship. As soon as everyone was on board, the clones started the ship as Telvark opened the hanger door with his abilities. Soon, they were outside in the deep void of space.

"Now, how do you activate the teleportation drive?" Asked Gazer as he looked at the control panel in confusion, he didn't know what activates the teleportation drive.

"I'll activate it," Telvark said happily as his eyes turned light blue.

"WAIT!" everyone else shouted, but it was too late, the teleportation drive was already activated, and then disappeared. Well….. They got back to their base, but not without getting a little sick, although Telvark seemed happy and fine.

After everyone felt better, they left the ship. They ran into Secura and Yoda.

"I heard that someone posing as Master Fisto was with you on your mission," Secura said with her arms folded in front of her.

"How'd ya know Mellow?" Telvark asked childishly as he hugged Starry.

"We found a Master Fisto in one the hallways, a little drowsy, wondering where Telvark is. It was something about a message," Secura said with a confused look. Telvark smiled "And we knew for a fact that Master Fisto was on a mission with you boy, so we questioned him and it turns out that the one that was with you was fake," She added with a simple smile. As soon as she finished Fisto walked into the room.

"Whom, we speak of," Yoda said looking at his fellow master.

"I think I now know why you sent the message wondering if I was the real Kit-o." Asked Fisto with a yawn, then added drowsily "The fake didn't have the communicator with him."

Telvark smiled "Yep, that was Rose's second mistake," he said hugging the tattered doll with a smile.

*Flashback*

Telvark escaped from the prison and turned off all the droids. He used his ability to hover a sleeping droid to where the two Separatists were questioning/holding the Republicans. Telvark stopped at the door out of view from them. He took out his communicator, wrote the message 'Are you the real Kit-o?' sent it to its counterpart, and waited for the little bell to ring, but after a minute he got a reply saying 'Of course I am. Why do you ask?' there was no bell sound coming from the room.

'I thought as much,' Thought the Technopath. Telvark turned the droid on and sent it in the room.

*End Flashback*

"So that's reason two, but reason one?" Kenobi asked the grinning blue Nautolan.

Telvark smiled as he passed the drowsy Fisto "Let's just say that it's something that Rose's is so used to she wouldn't notice, but when Kit-o notices it," Telvark paused and pretended to pinch his nose "He hates it, just like Madame," Telvark finished with a smile. Now that didn't make sense.

"Haha, very funny, Zon-Zon," Fisto said sarcastically. He got it, but who's Madame?

"What? It's true," Telvark said innocently.

"I never said it wasn't, but no one needed to know that," Fisto said a slightly annoyed tone.

"Better than a cretin trait of No NEWS," Telvark said childishly before walking off. Fisto rubbed his temple.

"Sometimes I wonder about his sense of humour," Fisto mumbled. Who were the people Telvark was talking about?

"What does Telvark mean?" Secura asked.

"It's more of an inside joke, a very old and bad one," Fisto said simply with a small smile. A light bulb went off in Skywalker's head.

"Question, you have, Skywalker?" Yoda said with a smile. Could Master Yoda read minds, or was guessing. Skywalker looked around to see if anyone was coming and finally get to say what's been bugging him all day.

"I just want to know who 'Steel' is and why he called master Fisto 'Kit-o'," Finally Skywalker got to say it, now all he had to do was wait for the answer.

"Steel the nickname Telvark's given my father," Fisto said not surprised. Everyone looked at Fisto and asked 'Why did Telvark give your father that nickname?'

"My father was a metal worker (2), and he always came home smelling of different types of steel, so that's why" Fisto explained with a small smile.

"But why did he call you Kit-o?" Windu asked since the explanation didn't say why.

"Father called me 'Kid-o'," Fisto said simply.

"Wait, then why did Telvark call you 'Kid-o', err, Kit-o, wait," Skywalker paused for a second "Kid-o, Kit-o…. Oh, I get it," Skywalker said finally. Fisto smiled. "He paraphrased the nickname your father gave you," said the Jedi knight with a small smile. Fisto nodded.

"It doesn't happen often, but if you already have a nickname, Telvark won't give you a nickname, which is probably going to happen with the clones, although the only two exceptions where Ally and I," Fisto said with a small smile. Methan was typing the new information in the little dictionary.

"And you forgot to tell us this why?" Windu asked a little annoyed.

"Like I said it doesn't happen often, and I kind of forgot about it," Fisto said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Everyone gave a sweat drop (3).

"Also Telvark mentioned sheep on feet, what the heck does that mean," Skywalker added.

"Are you wearing sheep on your feet?" Fisto said drowsily.

"That's what Telvark said to Aphrodite," Skywalker said remembering the kick in the face "But what does it mean?"

"'Are you wearing sheep on your feet?' means 'Are you wearing wool socks?' the sheep stand for wool and the feet stands for what kind of thing you wear on them. He used to ask me that every day and the answer was no every time," Fisto said with a yawn.

"Now there are three things that bug me," Kenobi said with his chin in his right hand.

"It's about Heartless Killer Aphrodite, isn't it?" Windu asked his comrade.

"Heartless Killer Aphrodite was posing as Master Fisto?" Secura questioned in surprise menu and was reinsured by the three Jedi that was on the mission.

"Why did she pose as Master Fisto, and how did she keep the real Master Fisto out of the way?" were the questions that Kenobi asked his fellow Jedi.

"Not sure about the why, but I can tell you the how," Fisto said with a yawn.

*Flashback*

Fisto was just about to leave the meditation room when he spotted a clone trooper, who looked completely lost.

"You a new clone assigned to this place?" Fisto asked the clone. The clone was startled when he heard the Jedi Master's voice.

"Um, yes, I was looking for the deck hanger, but appears that I'm way off," The clone said not keeping eye contact.

"I'll show you where the hanger is, don't worry since you're new they'll assign you a partner to help you memorized the place," Fisto said with a smile. He turned his back to the clone to show him the way to the hanger.

"That's good, mainly because," The clone took a handkerchief from a hidden pocket "I don't want to be too much trouble, Little Turtle," Fisto quickly turned just in time for the handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth. Whatever was on the handkerchief knocked Fisto out pretty quickly.

Next thing Fisto knew, well, one he was in his room; the other was that a little bell sound woke him up. Fisto fished in his pocket for the little communicator, took it out, and read the message that said 'Are you the real Kit-o?', being a little sleepy, Fisto typed in 'Of course I am. Why do you ask?', and then placed it back into his pocket. After a moment, the drowsiness wore off a bit, and as soon as Fisto was on his feet, he went looking for Telvark, to ask what the message was about since Telvark shut his communicator off.

*End Flashback*

Everyone stared at Fisto when he finished with a yawn.

"That explains the how Aphrodite got Master Fisto out of the picture, and why he's a little sleepy," Kenobi said as Fisto gave another yawn.

"But the main question is why Aphrodite was posing as Master Fisto?" Secura asked the others the question.

"And what she used to knock me out," Fisto said trying to shake off the drowsiness that still had a hold of him.

"Whatever it was, it still has some effect on you," Windu said. Fisto gave a drowsy nod.

"And why did Aphrodite call Master Fisto 'Little Turtle'?" Skywalker added remembering the words of Aphrodite when she said that the Heartless Killers needed to keep Fisto alive.

"I recall being called that name somewhere before, but who and where slips me," Fisto said with another yawn. The other figured that Fisto didn't fully remember because he was still drowsy.

"What could the Heartless Killers are planning?" Secura questioned out loud.

"Unknown, the Heartless Killer's plan is, but in time, reveal the plan, they will," Yoda said before he walked off. Fisto yawned again.

It was night and the stars were shining and Telvark was looking out the window staring at the stars, with Starry in hand. Windu, Kenobi, and Skywalker spotted him as they walked to the training room.

"Having fun, Telvark?" Skywalker asked in a joking manner.

"Anakin," Kenobi scolded his padawan.

"It's not easy," Telvark said suddenly. The trio looked at the Technopath in confusion. "Being Autistic, it's not easy" Telvark added when he saw their confused look the reflection of the window.

"I don't think we can understand how hard it is because we never had it," Kenobi said.

"At least some people try to understand," Telvark replied with a smile.

"Even though they don't have it," Windu said. Telvark nodded.

"When you have Autism, you have a hard time relating to people (4)," Telvark said looking at the stars. "So, they sometimes say things that hurt, even though they don't mean to be. That's probably one of the main reason we seem to be outcasts," Telvark said remembering a time when he was little piling flat rocks on top of each other, ignoring the hateful looks of onlookers.

"Words also hurt you to even though you don't show it," Skywalker said looking at the window.

"Yes," Telvark replied. His mind went back into the flashback of him sitting near a boulder. "But, there are some people who do care about autistic people and their difference," Telvark said finally as he remembered a 5-year-old Kit Fisto walking up to him and said 'Hey' the little 5-year-old Zon Telvark looked up at the green one, who was holding his hand out in a friendly manner and asked 'You want to play?', little Telvark stared at the little Fisto and then the outstretched hand, he reaches out and gripped the hand. Little Fisto pulled little Telvark up and said 'come on,' the little Fisto led little Telvark to a small group of children and said with smiles 'lets play'. Little Telvark smiled too and joined in the play. "Kit-o was one of the ones who cared and he didn't even know what Autism was at the time," Telvark added with a smile of the memory.

"I think that the other main reason is ignorance," Kenobi said looking at the stars. Telvark nodded.

"Ignorance seems to be one of the main roots of hatred," Telvark said still staring out the window.

"That seems to be the truth," Windu said joining the trio at the window.

"Hey, Telvark," Skywalker said looking at the blue Nautolan.

"What do want to know?" Telvark said not taking his eyes of the white dotted black sky.

"Do you remember anyone who called Master Fisto 'Little Turtle'?" Skywalker asked him. Fisto couldn't remember probably because of whatever knocked him out, but maybe Telvark could.

"Only Ghosty," Telvark said with a smile. Well, Skywalker's question was answered but raised another question. Telvark walked off leaving the Jedi in confusion.

After a little rescue mission to help Grievous get back together in one piece, Count Dooku wanted to see both the cyborg general and Ventress for their failed mission to retrieve the Technopath.

"Ventress care to explain why you fail to retrieve the Technopath?" asked the Count. Something wasn't right; the retrieval mission was Grievous', not Ventress. It was true that Dooku sent Ventress to assist Grievous in capturing the Technopath.

"Lord Dooku, the mission was Grievous', you told me that, and when Grievous fail the first time you sent me to assist," Ventress stated and Grievous agreed with her, and they rarely agreed on anything. Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You agreed to the mission, and tell me what kind of idiot sends a cyborg to apprehend a Technopath?" Dooku said in a mildly scolding voice. Ventress and Grievous looked at each other and said in unison "That's what the Technopath said." Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Tell me exactly what happened on the mission," Dooku commanded. Both did explain the entire mission, and reluctantly the humiliating parts as well, they knew that Dooku was going to ask anyway, so might as well tell now or be humiliated later.

"Heartless Killer Aphrodite was posing as Jedi Kit Fisto?" Dooku questioned. The two goons nodded. "Interesting, I wonder what they could be planning," Dooku asked to no one particular.

"Must be something big," Ventress said out of nowhere.

"Now what makes you think that?" Grievous asked his fellow villain.

"Remember what Aphrodite called Fisto?" Ventress asked the cyborg.

"Of course it was a stupid name. It was 'Little Turtle' wasn't it?" Grievous said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, and the fact that she said that they needed to keep him alive," Ventress added.

"I think we'll find out when they make their plans known," Dooku said looking out the window. Dooku was lost in his mind 'If the Heartless Killers were on our side, as well as the Technopath, we could easily win this war.'

~}i{~

"I got the clone data you needed Athena," said the familiar voice of Aphrodite, who was still in Kit Fisto's form.

"Thank you, but did you also get the DNA as well?" Asked an emotionless voice in the darkness.

"Need you even ask," Aphrodite said handing a computer chip and a small tub of blood to a pale hand extending out of the darkness. "Got it from him the moment I got him out of sight," Aphrodite said proudly.

"Thank you, now I can finish my project on time," Athena said coldly as the two walked to a relatively big machine with a tub that was half the size.

"Didn't our landlord give us a limit on how much electricity we can use?" Aphrodite asked looking at the giant machine.

"It runs on triple-A batteries and automatically shifts to another set of triple-A batteries once the first set is used up," Athena explained coldly.

"Oooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy," Aphrodite said, "At least we won't get in trouble."

"Did you harm our Little Turtle?" Athena asked her fellow Heartless Killer.

"Only when I had to extract the blood, but he was out like a light. That knock out stuff you created has saved us the pain, and time when it comes to keeping the people we need to keep alive out of the way, only for a moment," Aphrodite said as she twirled. "You were right about Zon Telvark, he knew that I wasn't the real Fisto," She added when she stopped twirling.

Athena nodded as she typed on a keyboard that was attached to the machine. "As I said," she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Out of all us Heartless Killers, You're the one who's the heartless one," said a new female voice in the darkness.

"That is very true dear Artemis. Very true, indeed," said a menacing male voice. There was a soft metal on a wood noise that was like the metal was softly carving into the wood.

"Oh, and thanks for the ride home Apollo," Aphrodite said waving in the direction of the male voice.

"It is not a problem Aphrodite. Not a problem, indeed," Apollo said in a calm voice and the carving noise continued. "Is the Little Turtle is doing fine? Doing fine, indeed?" added Apollo.

"A little drowsy from the 'Knock Out', but other than that he's fine," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"That is good because we need him alive when he has to play with the Little Tiger, Little Phoenix, and Little Dragon later on. We should make sure everything is in place for their playtime. Everything in place, indeed," Apollo said with a smile on his face.

"You know you don't have to make those now, Idiot Brother," Artemis said rudely as the carving noise stopped. Apollo held up the wooden head he was working on.

"I apologize dear sister; I have gotten ahead of myself. Gotten ahead of myself, indeed," Apollo said softly.

"We just need to make sure that our four little ones don't play too soon," said a rumbling voice.

"Zeus, we all know that, so don't be redundant. That's Apollo's job," said a flowing male voice.

"Poseidon lets just let time flow the way it wants," Athena said still not looking up from her typing. The others sighed.

"Why are you still in that form?" Poseidon asked Aphrodite.

"I have no idea," Aphrodite said with a smile. The others gave an 'oh boy'.

~}i{~

"Thanks for the help," Methan said to Fisto. "Now if only he didn't wander off.

"Don't worry, he's probably just doing it because he still doesn't know you," Fisto said with a small smile.

"Hey Mr Nervous, Kit-o," Telvark said popping out of nowhere and scaring Methan out of his skin.

"Looks like you don't need to worry about Zon-Zon calling you Moth," Fisto said with a small sheepish smile as Methan, who looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Mr Cool, Mr Clever, Hammer, and Trouble want to talk to you, and me," Telvark said happily before walking off to where the people he mentioned were. Fisto went in the same direction after Methan felt better.

"You want to know what Kenobi and Koon's nicknames are based on?" Fisto said in confusion.

"You did say you would explain them later," Koon said softly.

"Hold on a sec," Fisto said as he walked towards Telvark, who was just watching the conversation. Telvark already had two discs out and handed them to Fisto with a smile. Fisto walked back with the two discs. He opened one and a small library of pencil-thin books popped opened. Fisto snatched three books and handed one of each to Koon, Kenobi, and Methan.

The one-handed to Koon had a picture of an upside-down triangle wearing a black top hat, two thin arms, and legs, two small black eyes, a happy smile, and had the big words at the top that said 'Mr. Cool by Roger Hargreaves'.

The one-handed to Kenobi had a picture of a chubby round, orange circle, with glasses, short stubby arms and legs, a green top hat, and in big words at the top that said 'Mr. Clever by Roger Hargreaves'.

The one-handed to Methan had a picture of a formless blob with a black O for a mouth, stubby arms and legs, two small black eyes, and in big words said 'Mr. Nervous by Roger Hargreaves'.

"Zon-Zon based your nicknames off some of the Mr Men (5) and for Ventress," Fisto said tapping the other discs that made a small library of pencil-thin books. Fisto pulled one of the books of the line and showed it to the others and said "the Little Miss' (6)," while showing the book with a picture of a round pink circle, with brown pigtails, plump arms and legs, a wicked smile, and big words that read 'Little Miss Bad by Roger Hargreaves', just like Ventress' nickname

The Jedi and Methan gust stared at the thin books.

"That seems very childish," Skywalker said bluntly.

"I know, but they fit like a glove," Telvark said with a smile as he hugged Starry. Fisto chuckled, while the others sighed.

Looks like a life with an Autistic Technopath will be both interesting and confusing.

The End (at least for this story)

(1): Just had to correct didn't ya Zon.

(2): No clue what Fisto's father did for a living, but it's my story, so my idea.

(3): Sweatdrop is commonly seen in anime. I know Star Wars isn't an anime, but I had to add it.

(4): Basically one of the two main things on what Autism is.

(5) & (6): the Mr Men & Little Miss book series were written by Roger Hargreaves to teach children emotions by using funny characters based off of solid emotion. It's good for Autistic children too.

Gale-Dragon: Chapter 5 finished, now for the character bios.

Name: Zonnarin Telvark (or Zon for short)

Age: same age as Kit Fisto, but a little shorter than Fisto.

Race: Nautolan

Eyes: Coal-black (turns bright blue when using Technopathic abilities)

Hair: Bluehead tentacles

Favourite Foods: anything with a high flavour concentration (except for spicy, he hates spicy)

Personality: Childish, but smart when he wants to be

Name: Koth Methan

Age: Probably in his 30s

Race: Never told anyone what he is

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Some kind of black spikes

Favourite Food: Apples

Personality: A major nervous wreck (no surprise)


	6. Epilogue

Gale-Dragon: Epilogue time. :-)

"Talking"

*Scenery*

Epilogue

*With the Separatist*

Ventress and Grievous have been pondering about what Dooku said about the mission to capture the Technopath was Ventress' mission, but Grievous was the one who received the mission. Was there a malfunction in the message? No, then it wouldn't have affected all three of the messages. Boy, was this an enigma.

A droid walked in and said "Count Dooku wants to see you two," then it walked away. The two looked at each other and went to see the Count.

"You wanted to see us Count Dooku?" Ventress asked Dooku, who was looking at a profile holo-thingy (1).

"I did, and I think we should cease capture of the Technopath," Dooku said looking at the file. Both Ventress and Grievous shouted "WHAT?! Why?"

Dooku didn't look up from the file and said "Apparently, the Technopath that the Republic has is not really all that bright. Take a look at his I.Q score," as he tossed the holo-file to the duo. They looked at the blue-bordered file; it was a short I.Q file on Zonnarin Telvark. Both were surprised by the score: it was 57. The Technopath that defeated them had an I.Q of 57. This was way beyond humiliating. They couldn't believe it.

"If that Technopath has such a low I.Q, then there's no point in capturing him," Dooku said turning away from the two. Ventress and Grievous looked at each other, and then back at Dooku.

'That brat MUST have gotten lucky to have defeated us,' they thought looking at the file with the picture of the smiling blue Nautolan.

*Meanwhile*

Some of the droids found the 'surprise' Telvark left on the half-destroyed Republican cursor and started to walk in a straight line with green static around their heads and infecting any passing droid. As each newly infected droid, the line got bigger, until every single droid on the ship was infected. Now the droids were headed towards the control room where Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous were.

*The Republican Planet with Skywalker*

Skywalker was just baffled. He, some Jedi, and clones were looking at the same file that the Separatist were looking at just a moment ago.

"How in the world can Telvark have an I.Q of 57? When he single-handedly created a new system of travel, defeated Ventress and Grievous so easily, and found out that Heartless Killer Aphrodite was posing at Master Fisto. This just doesn't make sense," Skywalker stated. And everyone in the room agreed. As if on cue Fisto walked in the room and was messing up a Rubix cube. Fisto looks up from the jumbled cube to see, well what do you think.

"Don't believe that Zon-Zon has an I.Q of 57?" was all Fisto said as he continued to mix-up the cube's colours. Everyone nodded. No one believed that Telvark had such a low I.Q. Fisto smiled and said "Good because he doesn't," Okay, now everyone was confused. Fisto walked to the screen and asked a clone to hold the cube and jumble it a bit. "Zon made a neat false file on top of his real file, just to throw people off," Fisto explained as he touched the 57 when he did 5 different numbers replaced the file; 56, 59, 78, 45, and 47. "Zon got creative when he made the passwords to his real file," Fisto said as he ordered the numbers from least to greatest. After a few seconds, the blue border turned dark green. Everyone blinked, but Fisto just rearranged the order from greatest to least. After a few seconds, the dark green border became light purple. Fisto arranged the numbers yet again, but this time it was 56, 45, 78, 59, and 47. The frame was now wooden brown. Fisto placed the numbers back in their original order, now the edging was black with white dots. This time Fisto made a smiley with the numbers the two lowest being the eyes and the remaining three numbers where the smile. "Zon-Zon figured that no one would get the last one without him telling them," Fisto explained. Somehow no one was surprised by this. Now the numbers were replaced by an I.Q file with Zon's full name on it, basically the same format as before, only this time the I.Q score was waaaaaaay different.

"No way," said a lot of the people present in the room. The I.Q test score was now 250, a really big difference from the fake file.

"Yeah, Zon-Zon said the I.Q tests were boring and too easy, so he doodled on them," Fisto explained. The others looked at him weirdly. "They do make a cool picture when you put them together," Fisto finished with a smile.

"You telling us that Telvark flunked the I.Q tests because it was boring?" Windu just didn't understand how anyone could fail an important I.Q test and on purpose no less.

"It was probably his Autism, but I think it mainly the fact that most the questions on the I.Q tests were memory-based, at least that's what Zon-Zon said," Fisto explained. A clone was about to ask a question, but Fisto seemed to have the answer to the unsaid question and said "One of the people who were testing Zon-Zon overheard him to tell me that, so they changed the tests into games, major differences between the two," Fisto explained. Again everyone wasn't that surprised, but then again this is Zon Telvark they're talking about.

Telvark floated into the room, with a big grin on his face. "My little surprise has been activated," Telvark said with the grin still on his face.

"You mean the one you left for the Separatist?" Skywalker asked. Telvark nodded, as he pulled up a screen of Ventress, Grievous, and Dooku chatting. "You hacked into the Separatist security system?" Skywalker asked looked at the smiling Technopath.

"No, I just left a mini-cam in the control room. Besides their security stinks," Telvark said with a smile. Well, can't say no one saw this coming.

"Exactly what is the Surprise?" Kenobi asked the smiling Technopath. He didn't reply as he happily expanded the screen, so everyone could see and typed something on the keyboard that sent the images to every open link to the other clones and Jedi.

Telvark just kept on smiling as he said "Showtime,"

*Back with the Separatists*

The three villains were talking about the supposed communication error between the three. Dooku was having a hard time buying the whole story, no surprise there.

The doors suddenly opened up and the whole droid army walked in (wow, must be a HUGE control room). Dooku was odiously not thrilled, Ventress was surprised, and Grievous shouted at the droids to get out, which didn't work.

The droids formed an oval around the trio giving a very unpleasant atmosphere.

Suddenly they joined hands and sang "~Ring Around the Rosy Pocket Full of Posies~" and they were dancing around the baffled Separatist trio. "~Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall~" The droids continued to sing but was they got to the word 'Down' they all powered down, as well as fell.

"What just happened?" Grievous asked Ventress, who shrugged in reply.

"Remind me to get the droids looked at," Dooku said still baffled by the Droids sudden dance craze.

*Back to our heroes*

Everyone was laughing, and by everyone, I mean EVERYONE in the Republic, at the nice little 'Ring around the Rosy' dance that the droids performed, who knew droids could dance. Now everyone knew what the 'surprise' was: a dancing virus, funny.

"Oh man, that's too funny," Skywalker said after wiping a tear from his eye. Soon everyone got a hold of themselves. Telvark had a big grin on his face. Fisto finished mixing up the Rubix cube.

"Here," Fisto handed the Rubix to Telvark, who happily started to look at it, and then Fisto added "Hopefully that'll keep you busy for a while,"

Telvark started to move the blocks. In under two minutes, all the same, colours were back together, and Telvark finished with a 'done' and a smile. Fisto smiled and said "Or not,"

Now it was clear, Telvark did have an I.Q over 200, he wasn't stupid (he just acted like a kid), and he did have Autism. Everyone just guessed an Autistic Technopathic wiz and genius Zon is the best that he is, as himself.

~Epilogue End~

Gale-Dragon: Now the Story is done. Any questions, just ask :-)


End file.
